Inked!
by PsiKoDheLiKa
Summary: A year has passed since TDI and Gwen is seeking for a job to help her mother pay the art school fees. Fortunately, she gets a job in a tattoo studio, which will be the place for special encounters and new adventures.
1. Job Hunting

First of all, I think it's necessary to clear out the fact that English is not my mother tongue, so let me know any grammar and spelling mistakes, it'll help me to improve.

The story takes place after TDI, which I haven't watched complete because Cartoon Network hasn't aired them all yet. I also apologize for the first chapter being so short. Pretty obvious I don't own anything, right?

* * *

**Inked!**

**Chapter 1  
Job Hunting**

Gwen sighed as she turned the newspaper to skip the obituaries section. She took a red marker from her pencil case and started to read quickly through the classifieds. Much to her displeasure, there were mostly vacant places for secretaries or assistants.

"I don't want to be sitting in front of a desk", she complained to herself and sighed again, "but it's not like I have many options".

When she was done reading all the classifieds, there were six ads circled, but she turned to the next page and saw a little poster of a tattoo studio downtown requesting for an assistant.

"No experienced needed", Gwen read. She wrote down the address on a sheet of paper, maybe she would go and ask what the job was about, though she was hopeful inside that she would be what the owner was looking for. "It'd be interesting to work there", she thought as she got up walking out of her house.


	2. Job Interview & First Day of Work

This one is short too. The last short chapter, I hope. I don't own a thing.

* * *

**Inked!**

**Chapter 2  
Job Interview + First Day of Work**

"Well… ", a tall chunky man looked at Gwen and walked around her making her feel awkward. "I think you fit into what I am looking for", he finally said making the goth girl sigh relieved. "So, would you mind to start today?" , the guy asked her, she shook her head negatively. "Good. Congrats, you got a job. I am Mike and I think we will get along just fine", with that he pointed at the lobby, where a big computer desk was, and told her how things worked more or less.

Gwen walked towards the place Mike indicated her and sat down on a rolling chair. She didn't know exactly what to do, so she merely looked around noting the walls upholstered with sheets of laminated paper with tattoo designs drawn on them. She couldn't stop herself from staring.

"I can't see them well from here", Gwen stood up and loitered around amazed by some tribal designs.

"You like them?", a male voice asked from behind her making her startle a little.

"Yeah", Gwen replied a little bit nervous as she turned to see the man.

"Are you here to get one done?", he approached her. He was wearing a black t-shirt and worn out jeans that were ripped on the knees. "Or do you want a piercing?", he asked again not letting her answer the previous question.

"Leave her alone, Jon. She's my new assistant", Mike informed the guy from across the room.

"Oh, so we got a new toy!", the lad exclaimed jokingly causing Gwen to raise an eyebrow in dislike.

"Cut it, Jon", Gwen's boss was then in between them and smacked him on the head. "She's Gwen and she just started today".

"I am Jon, Mike's little brother", the other introduced himself with a smile.

"Yeah, he takes the 'little brother' stuff too seriously", Mike fumed a bit annoyed referring to Jon's childishness.

Gwen giggled and sat down again, almost immediately the phone next to computer's flat screen rang. She cleared her throat before picking up.

"Tattoo Zone, how may I help you?", she greeted and then held the receiver out to Mike. "It's your mother… and she seems upset".

"What a shocker", Jon laughed as Mike grabbed the phone.

While the eldest brother argued with his mother, Jon and Gwen chit chatted a bit about each other before he recognized her from the TV show. She all of a sudden got giggly and, when the three of them went back to work, she started to remember everything she went through in Total Drama Island, good and bad.

Gwen thought about all the fun she had and the friends she had made, but all that kind of reminded her of the not so good things that also happened at the camp. She grimaced putting her elbow on the desk and then she cupped her chin on her hand.

She felt a bit down. Once the show was over, it was hard for her to keep in touch with her friends, especially with Trent. After all, she couldn't forgive him completely and she was aware of the fact that a relationship without trust doesn't work out. She felt guilty when she broke up with him through a text message. She laid her head on the desk.


	3. Accidental Meeting

I don't own a thing, unfortunately.

* * *

**Inked!**

**Chapter 3  
Accidental Meeting**

After a month, Gwen felt that it was the job of her life. Not only because it was easy and fun, she also felt that it was her element.

On her second week of work, she started to take her sketch book to work, just to kill time when the day got a bit slow. One day she forgot it at the studio and the next day Mike gave it back to her. He apologized for taking a peek at it and then asked her if she could show him more of her drawings. Days after, half of her creations were decorating the studio walls.

Besides, Jon and Mike started to teach her how to tattoo and pierce, both arguing it would be nice if she could help them once in a while with small tattoos or doing some piercings everyday. They even suggested her to enroll to a tattoo school, so she could work legally with them.

"I'm not sure about it", she said as she scratched the back of her head handing a pamphlet back to Jon.

"Come on! You really like what we do here and your art is so beautiful", he replied opening her sketch book and putting the pamphlet in there.

"I don't think my mother would approve, you know", she turned to the computer screen and opened some files randomly.

"Okay, so you're going to leave us behind after getting the money you need for art school?", he asked concerned.

"Don't push her to do things she doesn't want to do", Mike told him as he passed by them entering the back room where, like he often said, the magic happened.

"I just don't want her to leave", Jon laughed and patted Gwen on the back.

"I'll think about it", Gwen smiled not really sure if she would be able to make up her mind.

She still had to think about it, and then she would have to talk about it with her family. Even though she considered herself independent, she never left her family's opinion out of rule.

It was really tempting to study body art after going to art school. For her, it looked like a good opportunity to have an artistic job, plus she had fun working with Jon and Mike. But she didn't want to settle for something that wasn't really her idea. Also, she wondered if she wouldn't get bored with it.

The door opened and Gwen came back to reality.

"Hi, how can I help you?", she asked smiling to a blonde short girl accompanied by a mature woman. The girl resembled Lindsay, somewhat.

"I want a belly bottom piercing", the blonde girl giggled.

Gwen went to the back room and came back to the lobby with Jon. He went back into the room with the girl, while the girl's mother sat down on one of the couches that were in the lobby.

The woman was just getting comfortable when her daughter came back pulling her shirt up enough for her mother to see her piercing. Both thanked and left leaving Gwen and Jon alone.

"I am bored", he sighed stretching his arms towards the roof. "Want to go somewhere?", Jon asked.

"But we're still working", she answered. She was surprised.

"Oh, well… Your loss", he shrugged and walked to the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so", then he left.

Gwen was playing her fifth game of solitaire, she was about to win when she accidentally closed the game's window. She regretted turning Jon's invitation down. The day was passing slowly, too slow for anyone's sake. About forty minutes had passed by since Jon left and it felt like hours for Gwen.

She stood up, stretched her legs, and then she walked around for a bit. The goth thought she was minutes away from going crazy. Gwen threw herself on the largest couch, leaving her head hanging to the floor.

"What're you doing?", Mike asked in dismay.

"I'm bored", she answered with a monotonous tone that made her boss smile and shake his head.

"You can leave if you want", he said as he sat on the other couch, the smaller one. "Days like this one are a real pain in the ass".

"Yeah".

"I am back", Jon said as he came in. He looked at the other two curious of what they were doing, especially Gwen. "What's going on here?", it surprised him that his brother was spending time out of his cave back in the other room.

"We're bored", Mike told his brother. "Maybe we should close early today", that statement made Jon gasp in excitement and Gwen got up as fast as she could.

"Woohoo!", someone cheered from outside making all of them look through the window. "Go, dude, go!", Gwen recognized the voice and, next thing she knew, Duncan and Owen walked into the studio followed by all the other campers.

"Oh, my God! Gwen!", some girl squealed. Gwen couldn't see who it was until the gal got across all the other people.

"Leshawna!", Gwen exclaimed excited. Her friend ran to her and they hugged. The other campers where somewhat shocked of running into her in such a place. "It's been so long! How have you been doing?"

"All good, girl", the chick with 'tude replied. "We're here because Owen and Duncan made a bet. What're you doing here?"

"I work here", Gwen smiled and sat down on the couch with her friend. "Tell me all about it", she wanted to know what the bet was about.

"Making a long story short, Owen dared Duncan to get a tattoo on his nasty ass. If he did, Owen would give him 100 bucks or so", Leshawna explained her. "I never thought we would find you here. Owen gathered everyone, but couldn't get a hold of you; when he found me I told him I knew where you lived".

"Why did he get all of you together?", Gwen raised an eyebrow not sure of liking the idea of interaction with everyone.

"To make a party, girl!", Leshawna said out loud raising and waving her arms.

"And everyone is here?", the goth asked nervous.

"Yeah. Including Heather, Ezekiel and Izzy", her friend then seemed to realize something. "Trent is also here", she elbowed Gwen and gave her a mischievous look.

"What is it going to be, Owen?", Duncan asked to the fat lad proving he would do whatever it was to win the bet and the money.

"I'm not sure…", Owen put his index finger on one of his cheeks, pondering all his options.

"What if he gets something like 'Owen was here'?", Cody suggested to Owen.

"That's a good one!", Owen laughed while Duncan crossed his arms and gave them a cocky smile.

"So that's the one?", the punk boy asked Owen, who nodded excited and amused.

Gwen tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. Picturing Duncan getting Owen's name on his back was way too funny. She had a word or two with almost everyone before going to the back room to help Mike with his utensils. She didn't notice Trent, he had sat down next to Leshawna right after she stood up and didn't stop staring at her since.

"If I get a tattoo, would you give me a discount?", Izzy asked to Gwen pointing at some designs on the wall.

"I don't think so", she responded to the weird girl.

"Aw, come on! We can exchange things instead of money!", she waved her hands at Gwen.

"I don't think so", the goth girl repeated.

"Hey, Gwen, can you come here for a second?", Jon called her when he realized Trent didn't take his eyes off her.

Once Mike was done with the tattoo, Owen gave Gwen his address and he explained her how to get there. He also told her that, since he was staying in the city for a while, he decided to make the party there, but that he didn't even imagine she lived in that same city.

"I hope you can drop by", he said before they left. Gwen was really happy to see them all together again, except for Heather, of course.

"Some things will never change", she thought.

"Will you go to that party they were talking about?", Jon asked her. Gwen nodded and he frowned slightly. "Then take care", he softly pushed her to the door.

"But it's still not time to go home", she protested.

"It's okay. You can leave. Plus, you haven't seen your friends in so long", Mike said coming out from the place the magic happened taking off a pair of plastic gloves and threw them into the garbage can.

Gwen wasn't really excited about the party, but she agreed to leave early. She had plenty time to walk to her house instead of waiting for the bus. Besides, taking a walk would help her to calm down. She had seen Trent back in the studio, but didn't have enough courage to say hi to him. She had a mix of nervousness, sadness and excitement.

"What should I do?", she asked herself. "I want to talk to him again, but at the same time I don't know if I should".

She was so lost in her own world that she forgot to take a look around before crossing the street and almost got run over by a car. She froze and couldn't move at all, but the driver was able to evade her. Gwen's legs felt weak, she moved to the sidewalk and sat down there.

"Are you okay?", a familiar voice asked. Gwen looked up and saw Trent leaning over her with a worried look in his eyes. "Are you okay?", he asked again.

"Y-yeah… Yeah, I think so…", her heart first skipped a beat when she realized it was him. "I'm sorry", she blushed and got up, though she still felt weak.

"I was going to pick you up from work", he said as he helped her up and carried her bag. "I didn't expect to bump into you like that".

"I think I should go home", she said snatching her bag. She gave a few steps, but Trent followed her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't avoid me", he put himself in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "I know you don't really want to talk to me… but… I have really missed you", his words made Gwen blush and look away to hide it. "Just let me take you home".

Trent drove in silence following Gwen's directions. She felt awkward and tried too hard not to look at him. Whenever she was about to say something, she stopped herself by biting her lower lip. In less than ten minutes they were parked in front of Gwen's house. She had trouble hiding her agitation; she had to breathe slowly to keep herself together.

"Will you go to the party?", he asked breaking the silence. She nodded and opened the door; he held her before she got out of the car and kissed her on the cheek.


	4. Saturday Night Fever

Okay, I want to dedicate this chapter to my little brother, he's the one to blame for my sick and twisted obsession with TDI, and Shadowgrl, who's always there for me. Sorry for the lame title, I couldn't come up with anything better.

Thank you to those who read and those who read and review. **Thank you.

* * *

**

**Inked!  
**

**Chapter 4  
Saturday Night Fever**

Gwen took a look in the mirror. She was wearing a dark green tank top, a black leather skirt, fishnets and black boots.

"I hope I don't look like a…", she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't", her mother said from the door frame. "You look good. You should be excited".

"I am, but I am nervous too", she sat on the edge of the bed and let her mother brush her hair. "You remember that boy I talked you about?", she put her hands together on her lap, playing with her own fingers. "He's going to be there".

"So?"

"I don't know what to do, or say…", she turned to see her mother, whom stopped what she was doing. "I think I still have feelings for him".

"Then you should try to get him back", the woman patted her on the head. Both of them turned to the hall, Gwen's brothers were naked playing around the house with water guns. "Don't make a mess!", her mother yelled rushing behind them.

When she was left alone in her room, Gwen turned to the mirror one last time. She had never felt so nervous before, on top of that she didn't know how to act. Her nothing-happens-here front was gone and she didn't know how to handle the situation properly.

"Gwen! Someone's here!", her mom shouted out.

She went downstairs wondering who it could be. The goth stood still on the last step of the stair as she saw Trent standing in the living room. She thought he looked good, with his black jeans and a light green long-sleeved t-shirt. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking down, he seemed tense.

"There you are, girl!", Leshawna jumped out of nowhere. "You look good. Come on, let's go", they both walked arm chained to the outside.

There were two cars parked in front of her house. She recognized Trent's car right away, and then she saw Duncan sitting on the hood of the other car. The punk shamelessly checked her up and down and smiled, which made Gwen roll her eyes and Trent frown.

"Come on, guys! We're going to be late!", Courtney hurried them. Gwen didn't even notice she was there too until she spoke. "You look good, Gwen", she told the goth, who smiled and thanked the compliment.

Leshawna winked at her before getting in Duncan's car. She frowned slightly when she got the hang of the trick. There was nothing left but to get into Trent's car and try to act normal.

They followed Duncan's car, and arrived to Owen's place quite fast, partly because they had to keep up with the punk's speed.

Owen welcomed them and gave them a small tour in the garden. There was a fountain, a pool, several wooden and stone benches and three tables with plenty food and drinks. He also told them they would wander freely inside the house if they wanted. The fat guy didn't need to repeat it to Duncan, who almost immediately lead Courtney inside the house, while the other headed to where the other ex-campers were. Chris and Chef Hatchet were also there. The first was having fun with everyone, but the chef scared everyone off whenever they got close to have a snack from any of the tables.

After having a few drinks, Gwen sat down on a stone bench placing her palms on both sides of her face and then on her forehead. She was dazed and could almost see everything around spin fast. A thin layer of sweat covered her skin, though the night was pretty chilly.

"Gwen?", someone asked as they approached her slowly. "Are you okay?", she couldn't tell who it was until the boy was leaning on her, quite close to her face.

"I don't feel okay", she answered to Cody, who kneeled next to her. He gently touched her forehead and then put his drink on it. "What are you doing?", Gwen asked confused and surprised.

"You're hot", he said. Seconds later he laughed and explained, "Well, more than figuratively, seems like you got fever or something".

She shrugged slightly and closed her eyes, Cody's drink felt refreshing but after a few minutes it was as warm as she was. He got up without saying a word; when he came back he had a few ice cubes wrapped in his handkerchief.

"I hope this makes you feel better", he said putting it on her forehead, the contact made her startle, but immediately she closed her eyes again smiling and thanking him.

They stayed like that for a long time. Gwen was surprised that Cody wouldn't talk nonstop, thinking of that she remembered how he set her and Trent up on one of the challenges back in Total Drama Island. Again she smiled and realized how cute and tender Cody really was; nevertheless he still wasn't her type at all. Now, for her, he was a friend, instead of an annoying little brother.

Soon she fell asleep. It was one of those naps that don't take long but make you feel you had the best sleep of your life. She still had Cody's handkerchief with the ice on her forehead. Gwen took it with one hand as she tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?", now Trent asked, he had taken Cody's place. This made her snap out of her drowsiness.

"Yeah. I feel better", Gwen tried to stand up, but Trent didn't let her.

"Cody told me you were feverish", he looked her in the eyes and grabbed both of her hands. "Maybe I should take you home", Trent suggested.

Gwen smiled and shook her head negatively. Though she hadn't hung out with everyone at the mixer like she should have, she still wanted to stay. She hoped it wasn't too late to have fun.

She looked calm, but inside she was giddy, confused and sad, on the other hand she also felt excited and tingly all over.

"What's wrong, Gwen?", he asked staring at her with his green eyes.

She blushed and tried to look away, but in the end decided not to. It wasn't like her to avoid situations. The goth sighed and opened her mouth several times without pronouncing a thing before she could manage to get a word out of herself.

"I am sorry", she spoke softly. "I don't know how to act or what to do", she explained. By the look in Trent's face she knew he had understood what she meant, she continued speaking, "It was hard for me, you know. And now that I see you again, I think I lost it. All that I felt came back at once and stronger", she blushed shrugging a bit.

Gwen was embarrassed of letting him know her feelings, but there was no other way to actually fix the whole situation. They both heard a noise from behind them, it was Cody who came back looking for both. Next thing they knew, Chris had the great idea of doing some challenges, all for the old times and a big sum of money. Nobody gave in right away, though in the end they did with renewed hopes on winning.

"So how is it going to be?", Leshawna asked quite suspicious. Chris wouldn't be so nice with them, unless it involved his twisted ways to have fun at their expenses.

"Let's reunite the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers", the host said enthusiastic. They formed two groups in front of him still kind of doubtful. "Let's pick the first contestants randomly", he covered his eyes with one of his palms and then pointed out two players with the other hand. The chosen one from the Killer Bass was Harold and from the other team Chris picked Gwen. "Now, get yourselves ready to have fun!", he said making Trent and Cody look at each other. "You'll have to swim across the pool five times, have some shots and swim another five times. Good luck, guys!".

Gwen bit her lower lip when Chris told them they had to swim in underwear. She slowly unzipped her skirt and took off her blouse, convincing herself that she didn't look as bad as Harold in underwear. And the sooner it started, the sooner it'd end. Someone whistled making her turn, but she couldn't tell who did it. Trent and Cody also looked around to find out who it was.

"Ready, guys?", Chris asked them. Gwen and Harold nodded, each standing on the edge of the pool waiting for the host's signal to start the challenge. "On your marks... Set...", both leaned forward. "Go!!".

First they were head to head, but Gwen got ahead in their third lap. All her team was cheering her, except Heather, who was filing her nails and yawned occasionally. She got dizzy when she got out of the water, almost losing balance and falling down, thankfully for her team she managed to run to the table where Chris was awaiting for them and Chef Hatchet was serving the shots. Harold and her drank as fast as they could, finishing at the same time.

"Seems like it'll be a tie!", Chris said crossing his arms. "That's going to be a problem".

"Like it's hard for you to think of new tortures", Leshawna muttered.

In the very moment Gwen and Harold jumped into the pool again, he puked all over making the males gasp and the girls gag. Gwen tried not to second Harold's actions, nevertheless it was hard while swimming with all the barf around floating in there. She had to focus on winning using all her will to go against the need to vomit and complete the five laps. Once she got out of the water, she ran towards the fountain to rinse off herself. The Screaming Gophers surrounded her cheering and jumping in excitement. Geoff and Tyler helped Harold get out of the water dragging him to one of the benches. Leshawna sneaked to be with him for a bit, taking advantage of the fact that not all his other teammates were around.

"That's one for the Gophers", Chris shook his head.

In the meantime Owen got a towel for Gwen, Chris explained the next challenge and its rules. The next pair of victims went to the places the host told them and started to compete.

"Are you okay, Gwen? You look pale", Cody asked rubbing her back.

"How can you tell when she's pale or not?", Heather mumbled rolling her eyes and leaving to watch the challenge. She pulled most of the team along with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?", Trent had picked up her clothes and folded them. She shook her head taking her clothes to put them on; when she was dressed up again she towel-dried her hair.

Everything was fun for a while. She watched the competition from afar because she felt too dizzy and heavy to stand up, on top of that she started to feel cold but her body was too hot. It came Trent's turn, so he left her alone hoping it wouldn't take long. The last thing she saw was his back as he walked towards Chris and Geoff.

Gwen opened her eyes slowly, she didn't recognize the roof of the room, therefore tried to sit up to look around and remember where she was, but her heaviness prevented her from doing it.

"You should rest a bit more", someone whispered to her. She couldn't tell who it was because the room was too dark, although she knew it was a guy. He leaned over to peck her quickly on the lips and kept on whispering stuff to her until she fell asleep.

She frowned as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Gwen rolled on the bed nearly falling down to the floor.

"Hey! Easy", Trent held her pushing her gently back on the bed. "You scared everyone last night", he removed a streak of hair from her forehead. "Especially me".

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?", he questioned quite shocked. "You fainted while I was competing against Geoff", he explained still unable to believe she couldn't remember such thing.

"Who won?", she asked suddenly remembering the challenges and the prize.

"Seems like Owen's born under a lucky star", Gwen gasped and then smiled after listening his words. "In the end he won, and he will be throwing another party next week", she smiled widely.

"Maybe he was the best to win", she said as she got up. "Did you stay here all night?", the question made him blush a little.

"Yeah. When I was told you were here I rushed to be by your side and stayed here", neither of them could look at each other. He scratched the back of his head, it had been a long time since he last felt nervous. "Come on, I'll take you home".

They left the room walking silently through the halls. Some rooms had their doors open revealing awkward panoramas, for instance Owen sleeping naked on his bed surrounded by canned food and chip bags. They tried not to laugh, but when they burst out in laughter when they got into Trent's car.

They felt good with each other for the first time since they met again, and each of them held hope to have the chance of a brand-new start.


End file.
